


Good Practice

by kylarossfiercefive



Category: Gymnastics RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Trains, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylarossfiercefive/pseuds/kylarossfiercefive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Belyavskiy is a gymnastics star and so is Viktoria Komova. But he never expected this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Practice

David Belyavskiy looks out the window of the train heading to Krugloye Ozero, the national gym. Rain spills on the window, creating a blurry mess. He doesn’t like to admit it, but he likes the rain. It calms him. He loves competing in the rain when it’s cloudy outside and the pressure of the sun’s rays doesn’t affect him. He smiles to himself. Last month’s accomplishments at the Olympics made him a hot commodity in Russia and around the world. He is pretty sure that all the girls at Krugloye Ozero will fall at his feet when he arrives for the first time since London.

The door of his train compartment opens and in comes a little girl with blonde hair in a ponytail and shining hazel eyes. David shakes his head. She’s not a little girl; not anymore. She’s almost eighteen years old. He clears his throat. “Hey, Vika,” he says, attempting to sound seductive. Viktoria Komova is the best girl to practice on. She doesn’t fall for anyone.

“Please, you’re going to have to try something different to woo me.” She tilts her head to the window as she sits down on the seat opposite him. But David isn’t going down without a fight. He wants to be able to say he successfully got Viktoria Komova wrapped around his finger. David’s never been good with girls by anyone’s standards. For an attractive male who successfully passed puberty school, he didn’t have swagger and wasn’t suave. He’s only kissed one girl in his lifetime, and that was when he was too young to even remember the girl’s curves or the pressure between their lips.

He runs his left hand through his honey-colored hair and comes over to Viktoria. She immediately pushes him away as she takes off her backpack. “Who said you could touch me?” She asks. She raises her right eyebrow as David slinks away back to his seat. “Now, if you would just stop, I’d greatly appreciate it.” She tries to smile, but fails. Instead, she scowls and pulls out her cell phone to check Vkontakte.

“Why won’t you consider me?” David questions her. “I’m hot and respectable. Talented by Russia’s standards.” Viktoria looks up and he winks. She turns back to her cell phone, not interested in his antics.

She scrolls down on the webpage. “Probably because you’re one of my closest friends and you usually don’t act like this. When did you become such a womanizer? Has fame actually got to your head?” David snorts at Viktoria’s accusation. “We went over this and you said years ago that fame isn’t your thing. Whatever that means.” She turns her phone off.

“Things change over the years.” He stops looking at the window and proceeds to stare at her. She’s developed and he barely has noticed after being friends with her for so long.

They fall into a deep silence. Viktoria wants nothing to do with this famewhore David Belyavskiy who she considered her friend for years. David wants everything to do with this little pixie Viktoria Komova, who he considered just a pretty, fragile, artistic gymnast. He watches as she tugs on her blonde bangs and how she bites her soft, luscious lip. He’s not falling in love, he knows that much. It’s all just practice. But for him, he knows he needs it.

“Come on, Vika. Won’t you give me a chance?” He taunts her with her best friend. “I bet Masha would in a heartbeat.” She rolls her eyes and turns on her phone again. So maybe bringing in friends wouldn’t work all the time. “I mean, what’s not to like about me? Besides, we know each other so well.” So well, that David realizes Viktoria’s never going to say yes. “One chance.”

“We know each other so well that I understand we’d ruin our friendship if anything romantic happened between us. I just desire to focus on gymnastics and friends. Romance isn’t my thing and it won’t ever be.” David begins to retaliate, but she shuts him up quickly. “Just shut up, David. You aren’t getting with me.”

David begins devising a plan on which girl to woo next. There’s Aliya Mustafina, the most decorated women’s artistic gymnastics gymnast at the Olympics. As previously mentioned, Maria Paseka, a vault beast, is looking extremely well-qualified for the position of David Belyavskiy’s love. Anastasia Grishina is awfully shy, but David could really make her talk if he wanted. There are the gymnasts who didn’t go to the Olympics, like Tatiana Nabieva, who basically gets with every boy she looks at. There are too many choices and he doesn’t know where to turn to first. Females are an enigma; an absolute mystery to him.

He wishes that someone, anyone, could teach him how to act when a girl comes by. David’s too scared to ask one of his male gymnast friends. They’d tease him for hours if he did. No one taught them how to be cool and natural. Why should they bother with him? He groans to himself. He doesn’t even like Viktoria in that way. It all seems like a nuisance and a bother. David just wishes to live a comfortable life with his family and friends with loads of gymnastics. Girls are never part of his equation.

“Well, how about at Krugloye Ozero, Vika? I think ... I think we’d be a good couple. You agree?” He raises his eyebrows. She almost screams.

“Yeah... how about no.” David does his best not to let his face drop to the floor.

“One kiss. That’s all I ask for.” He widens his eyes and leans in closer to Viktoria. She puts her phone away in her backpack and lets the sound of the backpack zipper fill in the silence in the compartment.

“Fine. One’s all you get.”

She leans in and closes the gap between him. David feels the pressure from her lips and notices how soft they really are. He reaches up to her neck to brush her hair, but she slaps him with a free hand. He loves the taste and smell of her cherry chapsticked lips. He wants more and more; he agreed to only one.

After a second or two, Viktoria stands up, takes her backpack, and leaves the compartment without another sound. David already misses her body and everything she is. He slams his fist into his leg. Maybe he likes her more than he thinks.

Someone opens the door and David looks up, hoping it’s her. It’s not. The blonde haired teenager strolls on in without a care and sits exactly where Viktoria was. “So, David, how did that go? Trying to woo Vika and all.”

“Terribly, thanks, Pavel.” Pavel Pavlov is one of David’s good friends. He’d be the first person David would confide in about any problem. But this was just too much. “Thanks for coming in though.”

“No problem.” They sit in silence, not sure what to do. David’s still reeling from what just happened between his best girl friend and him. “Hey, so, David. This sounds kind of weird, but would you mind doing to me what you practiced on Vika?” David wants to burst out laughing, however, he knows there’s something about Pavel that makes him want to try.

So he leans in.


End file.
